


Where do broken hearts go?

by elleswxrner



Series: my hizzie mood [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, based on "where do broken hearts go" by 1D, i was in a mood sorry, sad angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleswxrner/pseuds/elleswxrner
Summary: Where do broken hearts go? She could never tell.





	Where do broken hearts go?

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and angsty and based on "Where do broken hearts go" by One Direction.
> 
> I know i usually write hosie but i'm also inot hizzie so here i am... (also probably will write posie someday)

> _Counted all my mistakes and there's only one_  
Standing out from the list of the things I've done  
All the rest of my crimes don't come close  
To the look on your face when I let you go
> 
> _So I built you a house from a broken home  
And I wrote you a song with the words you spoke_
> 
> _Yeah, it took me some time but I figured out  
How to fix up a heart that I let down_

Hope Mikaelson was not proud of a lot of things she’d done on her life. She had killed, she had betrayed, she had been the reason of the downfall of her family –and everything at such a young age. She always felt angry and guilty, this never ending fire burning her from the inside out.

Yet there was only one thing, one mistake that could make her hurt physically. The way she had hurt her. The way her lips quivered, her eyes drowning on tears, reflecting sadness beyond anything she had felt. Hurting the blonde beauty that had confided on her. Who had confessed her which was her biggest fears and demons.

Hurting Lizzie Saltzman was her biggest regret.

> _Yeah, the a taste of your lips on the tip of my tongue_  
Is at the top of the list of the things I want  
Mind is running in circles of you and me  
Anyone in between is the enemy
> 
> _Shadows come with the pain that you're running from  
Love was something you've never heard enough_
> 
> _Yeah, it took me some time but I figured out  
How to fix up a heart that I let down_

Helpless were the nights the brunette girl would stay up until late am, remembering the whispers and kisses. How she’d giggle at some bitchy remark the tall girl would make. Talks about her family, confessing long lost memories and shaking words when remembering her parents. Comforting words when the dark eyed beauty would doubt herself or her worth.

How she’d break her rants with kisses. Lips brushing against each other, juts for seconds before smiles broke on their lips. Or how they’d go on for hours. Passionate kisses, travelling kissing with such need and hunger neither of them had felt before. How all they needed were each other, how they couldn’t get enough of the other.

Now, walking down the hallways she’d cross her. Chin up, wicked grin and tight jeans as usual. Hope could see it, in the way Josie would pull her arm and drag her the other way. In the way her eyes would darken, losing the light when they’d fall on her.

Hurting Lizzie Saltzman was her biggest regret, and one she’d try to fix.

> _Are you sleeping, baby, by yourself?_  
Or are you giving it to someone else?  
Try to find you but I just don't know  
Where do broken hearts go?
> 
> _Tell me now, tell me now___  
Tell me where you go when you feel afraid  
(Where do broken hearts go?)  
Tell me now, tell me now  
Tell me, will you ever love me again, love me again?

The party was the traditional “before exams and shit storms” party they held every year. The brunette drank, red solo cup tight on her hand as she drowned whatever MG had gave her. Her eyes holding a death glare her father would be proud of as she stared at the raven haired boy flirting with her blonde beauty. Not, not hers anymore.

She couldn’t help but stare. Of course she’d stare, she looked so beautiful. Long hair falling down her back. The red shirt complementing her hair and lipstick of equal color. Those damned jeans she knew how much she loved her on them. Hope was doomed to stare and regret.

Words couldn’t begin to express how desperate for her affection she was. How much she wanted to make her smile, to hear her laugh, to hold her when she’d cry or feel scared. But words also couldn’t begin to explain how far away from her she felt. And it was her fault, exclusively and only her fault.

Drowning the last of her drink, she stared and stared. The way she’d giggle and run a hand through her hand. How she’d let him pour her another drink. How she had that mischievous shine on her eyes once again. How she grabbed his hand, walking him to the designated dancefloor.

It was a party, it was supposed to be fun, to let her mind go and to feel at home –or at least to pretend. But she couldn’t feel it. She couldn’t feel where she belonged in that scene. But again, where do broken hearts go?


End file.
